


Sugar and Spice

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hyuk is himself, Taekwoon is too nice, here's the gist of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: The older didn't expect to be tackled on the ground roughly.Taekwoon gasped, eyes wide when Sanghyuk smirked. "Remember how you promised that you would do anything?" The older nodded tentatively."Excellent. Your favor starts now." Sanghyuk pulled Taekwoon back to his feet, dragging him giddily by the hem of his long sleeved shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Welcome to day 9 of my lame writing for this month! Unlike my other fics for Fictober, this work title is the same as the prompt as I was given. This fic is similar to the one I posted yesterday, in which I had a bad day for longer plot inspiration and will be doing this in twitter thread format. There will be some changes to the original thread of course so hope you enjoy!

Taekwoon didn't expect for his first day in his choir class to go so smoothly, for someone to approach him to work together first.

Every other music class he had attended in his university had brought along judgemental stares or scared glances his way for the whole semester, giving him no chance to make many proper friends.

However, this class had been different, a freshman immediately lingering around him when the professor announced group performances as part of the mandatory curriculum for his class.

Taekwoon was positive that this would be another phase he would have to trudge through, another class he would rather forget, knowing his poor capabilities of socializing and communicating properly.

It seemed that way the first few classes, Taekwoon not speaking even when the other boy rallied suggestions for their first performance, his bright energy making the older even more nervous than he was before.

It wasn't until his partner brought up a song that he had memorized by heart that Taekwoon slammed his hand on the desk, nodding his approval.

The odd behavior made whole room to become silent, broken as soon as it came by, because of the freshman's bellowing laughter. Taekwoon blushed hard, feeling his entire face burn with shame.

His partner patted him on the back gently before going back to sitting properly next to Taekwoon, not mentioning the mess that just occurred. They soon work on distributing parts evenly, Taekwoon preferring the choruses and Sanghyuk the main verses.

Their planning and practice went along so well that Taekwoon didn't notice that the stares from before were still on him, this time full of sympathetic pity.

By the time a week before their performance came along, both boys had perfected their rendition, along with adding acoustics with a guitar Sanghyuk had asked a friend of his to record.

"Great job, dude!" "Thanks. You too....Um..." Taekwoon swallowed. "... You do know my name, don't you Taekwoon?" The older man hid his face, wishing he was back in his dorm and not about to face impending wrath.

After minutes of profuse apologies and bowing, Taekwoon was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. His partner chuckled, his grin as relaxed as his stance. "I'm Sanghyuk."

Sanghyuk had explained that he introduced himself during their first interaction, only worsening Taekwoon's guilt for not listening.

"No need to worry, you seemed pretty distracted that day anyways. Though I am tempted to ask you for a favor after our project is done."

Taekwoon agreed before Sanghyuk could reject the idea any further, willing to do anything to pardon his improper behavior. "Awesome. I promise I won't ask for much. Let's focus on our performance until then."

The older man wondered how he was so fortunate to have such a forgiving partner, feeling so much weight of previous stage fright lifting off his shoulders day by day.

By the end of their singing in front of the class, Taekwoon felt as light as a feather. He smiled shyly when they received enthusiastic applauding by everyone.

Once again, he had missed a shift in his class' look, some students peering anxiously at Sanghyuk for the big surprise to happen.

It did eventually, when Taekwoon waited for him outside the classroom. The older didn't expect to be tackled on the ground roughly.

Taekwoon gasped, eyes wide when Sanghyuk smirked. "Remember how you promised that you would do anything?" The older nodded tentatively.

"Excellent. Your favor starts now." Sanghyuk pulled Taekwoon back to his feet, dragging him giddily by the hem of his long sleeved shirt.

Thus began Sanghyuk's reign of terror and Taekwoon's life in servitude, completely under the younger's relentless authority.

Many people from the university stared in awe, shocked to see a freshman being treated as well as a king by a senior, a scary one no less.

Their odd dynamic was a rumor that spread quickly, many onlookers curious about their daily activities. Taekwoon wanted to hide, embarrassed by the extra regard of his naive nature.

It wasn't long before they became the most popular kids in school, the freshmen rooting for Sanghyuk while everyone else pitied Taekwoon.

By the end of their first semester together, they had garnered enough attention to have their own special nickname: Sugar and Spice.

Considering Sanghyuk's unforgiving nature, Taekwoon knew he would be in this mess for quite a long, perhaps not so terrorizing, time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow will mark the 1/3 way point for this Fictober. I think I'm doing pretty well so far for doing a last minute thing like this. Hope to see you for the rest of the series~


End file.
